Escape
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: La muerte de una persona siempre es algo difícil de confrontar y superar. Especialmente cuando se sufre en silencio. Un sufrimiento solitario y compartido a la vez en una noche fría.
1. Chapter 1

_**Escape**_

**Capítulo Uno**

_**Summary**__**:**_ La muerte de una persona siempre es algo difícil de confrontar y superar. Especialmente cuando se sufre en silencio. Un sufrimiento solitario y compartido a la vez en una noche fría.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Zetsuen no Tempest** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_MahiroxYoshino.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon, es un NC-17.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

* * *

><p>"<em>Estas heridas no parecen sanar,<em>

_el dolor es simplemente demasiado real._

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar..."_

_ Evanescence – My Immortal. _

* * *

><p>Había sido difícil para Yoshino mantenerse en pie durante toda la ceremonia. Más que difícil, podría categorizarse como una experiencia extrasensorial. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, sus ojos miraban al ataúd, todos podrían verle de pie, pero sus oídos no escuchaban, su mente no procesaba, su corazón casi no quería latir más. Con la mirada gacha evitaba que algo más se reflejara, que la angustia lograra salir de él, o que la desesperación de gritar no lo aplastara.<p>

Mahiro estaba a unos pocos metros con la misma sensación. Su rostro parecía un poco más frío, menos conmovido, más enojado. Se rehusaba a demostrar aprecio por una mujer intrusa en su vida, se rehusaba a que los demás sintieran pena de él. Su cuerpo estaba ahí firme y tenso, pero su mente no. Su puño se apretó con impotencia. Nada tenía sentido para él. No existía un karma lo suficientemente grande para causar tan trágica muerte. Pero el cadáver estaba dentro del ataúd a punto de ser enterrado para jamás volver a ver la luz del sol… y él jamás escucharía de nuevo la voz de su hermana, ni su aroma, ni sus frases descontextualizadas de libros clásicos.

Aika había muerto. Había sido asesinada.

Cuando las horas pasaron y la misa terminó algunos de los invitados comenzaron a retirarse dándole el pésame a la familia. Ambos compañeros de secundaria cruzaron una escueta mirada de despedida antes de salir cada cual por su lado. En un estado casi catatónico el ojiverde caminó varias cuadras, quizás más de las necesarias, hasta que vio el atardecer comenzando a oscurecer el cielo y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos. Lleno de frustración su compañero había sido llevado en limusina junto a su familia hasta la mansión; no se había dicho ni una palabra durante el trayecto y al llegar Mahiro sólo pudo encerrarse en su alcoba.

Era el fin de la vida.

Pasados un par de días el único hijo de los Fuwa regresó a clases, aunque ya no se podía pretender que nada había pasado. Aika ya no iría con él montada en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta, camino a casa; ni tampoco la vería reacia a socializar con su mejor amigo. Quien por cierto, sentía los días más vacíos que nunca; sin ningún mensaje en su celular, sin nada más que fotos y recuerdos, y encima un par de moretones de la última vez que los brabucones lo habían encontrado sin Mahiro.

Yoshino se había dado cuenta ese mismo día de lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando no lo tenía al lado. Estaba renuente a admitirlo, especialmente en esa situación; se decía que era su propia sensibilidad, que solamente estaba un poco paranoico. Ni siquiera él mismo quería creer lo dependiente que se había vuelto a la existencia del rubio. Pero lo que ignoraba totalmente era que la sensación era recíproca.

Cuando se vieron esa mañana soleada, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Caminaron juntos un par de metros, inmersos en sus mundos pero menguados por la presencia de alguien estimado al lado. Las primeras horas pasaron de la misma manera, solamente cruzando miradas, aparentemente dedicados a las clases. El timbre sonó a medio día indicando la hora del almuerzo y sin mediar acuerdo, salieron rumbo a la terraza urgidos de privacidad, tranquilidad. Afuera el clima era espléndido, tanto que daba miedo; hasta la brisa se sentía tibia acariciando la piel junto a los rayos de sol; apenas un par de nubes blancas en el cielo celeste intenso.

– Takehito es un aburrido –protestó el más alto acostándose sobre el suelo, despreocupadamente–.

El ojiverde lo miró fríamente, sin sorprenderse de que a Mahiro le aburriera la escuela –sonaba muy a él. Se sentó a su lado y abrió el obento casero, sin tener apetito a pesar de ni siquiera haber desayunado.

– Mahiro –le habló entregándole la caja de almuerzo junto a un tenedor–.

El susodicho lo miró desde el piso durante unos segundos.

– ¿No vas a comer?

– Desayuné mucho –mintió hábilmente viendo cómo el otro se sentaba, recargado en un brazo, picando con el tenedor uno de los omelettes salados–.

– Te ayudaré sólo con la mitad; más vale que comas –le protestó mientras picaba una salchicha, con una voz tan falta de enojo que hasta parecía maternal, si no fuera porque venía de él–.

Sin replicarle, el castaño obedeció dejándolo agotar su parte de la comida. Ya pensaría qué hacer con la otra mitad. Sentía el estómago todavía en un nudo. Al tiempo que veía a su mejor amigo masticar y tragar sin problemas los bocados, pensó en por qué se sentía tan tranquilo cuando estaba a su lado, en qué pasaría con ellos el día de mañana, en qué sería de sus vidas. Pero el ceño fruncido sobre las orbes rojizas le dio a entender que algo no estaba tan bien como los demás podían suponer.

El mayor se quedó viendo a la nada con el tenedor todavía sobre la comida. Se formó un silencio tenso. La bronca acumulada contra la sociedad le había vuelto desconfiado, las experiencias previas de su vida le habían enseñado que nadie podía hacer las cosas mejor que él mismo, y la ausencia de su hermanastra lo ponía todavía más adverso a creer en alguien. Sabía que el mundo estaba podrido, sabía que pocas personas eran rescatables (solamente una hasta ahora), sabía que si quería encontrar paz él mismo debería actuar. Y todo se resumía en cuánto odiaba a todos por ser inútiles.

– La policía dice que no hay novedades.

– Esas cosas toman tiempo.

El rubio estaba enojado, y su amigo se las arregló para sonar falto de emoción, aunque el tema lo matara en vida una y otra vez. No era como si enojarse con Mahiro o ponerse dramático fuera a resolver algo, tenía que dejarlo ir.

– No lo van a encontrar –sentenció con voz tajante mientras volvía a comer un bocado–. Si yo no hago algo el culpable quedará libre.

El menor recordó la vez que un vándalo había querido matar al heredero de los Fuwa. Supo cuál era la idea general, pero no pudo encontrar qué decir. Tenía la extraña sensación de que lo perdería pronto, y eso lo acongojaba todavía más –sería otro largo día, estaba seguro de eso cuanto mucho.

Regresaron a clases sin resolver sus emociones, todavía alborotados por los fantasmas del pasado. E inclusive sin poder concentrarse en absoluto tuvieron que esperar hasta el fin de curso para irse, exactamente en ese mismo estado de stand-by que los consumiría los próximos días por igual. Se comenzó a formar una rutina un poco difícil de romper donde se saludaban por las mañanas, asistían a las cursadas, hacían descansos para almorzar, Mahiro comentaba algo cargado de bronca, y volvían a sumirse en silencio. Tenían suerte de encontrar algún grupo de abusivos queriéndoseles enfrentar, donde ambos podían descargar la ira contenida en una intrínseca pelea de puños y patadas. Eran pocas las veces en que salían a recorrer las calles en busca de distracción; la mayor parte de los días Mahiro estaba ocupado haciendo nada productivo de su vida, y Yoshino intentaba saturarse la mente con libros y estudios de varias temáticas, excepto criminología.

Cuando las vacaciones de verano llegaron se encontraron aplastados por la falta de pendientes. Y aunque el castaño seguía yendo a un curso intensivo de verano, le quedaba demasiado tiempo libre. Esa tarde mientras comían un helado sentados al borde de una vereda, viendo la gente pasar con extremo aburrimiento, el ojiverde hizo la proposición que sin saber le cambiaría la perspectiva que había tenido hasta entonces de su mejor amigo.

– Mañana quédate en casa, es viernes.

Mahiro le observó de reojo mientras disfrutaba el sabor intenso en su boca del último mordisco que le había dado al copete. Miró el perfil de la única persona en quien confiaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que de nuevo, no había ninguna emoción implícita en la frase. Jamás la había.

– Está bien. ¿Tus padres?

– De viaje.

– Pervertido –se burló el rubio conteniendo la carcajada–.

Yoshino frunció el ceño volteando a verlo, y habiendo conseguido el éxito de exaltarlo, el mayor se sonrió de lado con egocentrismo.

– Iré, iré –le aseguró dándole otra mordida al frío manjar–.

– A ti te gustan las mujeres –le contestó con el rostro serio y la mirada profunda–. Se supone.

– ¿Por qué, a ti no?

Con un tenue sonrojo y los nervios a flor de piel, su compañero contuvo la exhalación antes de responder:

– Sí me gustan.

Recordó no mencionar nada de Aika, y su nombre también sirvió para de paso olvidar el bochorno anterior.

Mahiro se carcajeó a medias todavía conservando sus aires de altanería. Ya no volvió a torturarlo con el tema quizás porque le interesaba más que la crema helada no acabara de derretirse en su mano.

Cuando llegó la noche el rubio le saludó con la mano, y ya más animado, se volteó para continuar camino. Honestamente no tenía deseos de volver a la casa fría en la que ella había muerto, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones a aquellas horas. Como cada día, esperaba que al llegar alguien le dijera que se había hecho justicia, pero como cada día también sabía lo poco probable que aquello era. Llegado a aquel punto ni siquiera el que un OVNI descendiera a la Tierra le sorprendería: el mundo carecía de lógica, una más no asustaba.

El ojiverde lo miró desde la esquina de la calle, sin moverse. Pensó en que le tocaría hacer la cena, en que no estaba seguro de cocinar vegetales porque al rubio no le gustaban, y en que tendría que preparar el futón para que pudieran dormir en el mismo cuarto. Pero por lo menos podrían escapar a todo el estrés y con suerte, haría que Mahiro olvidara la loca idea de hacer justicia por mano propia. Aunque dudaba lograrlo, quizás porque él también quería hacer justicia, muy en lo profundo de sí, a pesar de que eso no le devolviera a Aika.

Caminaron por inercia un poco motivados por el compromiso que tenían, dejando que el día volviera a pasar sin que lo notaran. Vivir sin estar vivo era una tarea un poco ardua, extenuante, porque las cosas a tu alrededor sucedían sin que uno siquiera pudiera darse cuenta que se encontraba allí, como espectador. La televisión sonaba sin que nadie escuchara, los vehículos pasaban sin que apenas los notaran, la gente les hablaba y ellos respondían incapaces de sentir empatía. La simpatía había muerto, los había empujado desde lo alto de un precipicio, dejando sólo un montón de energía deambulando por las veredas de la ciudad. Y la rueda de hechos fácticos se repetía desde el inicio una y otra vez, con ellos obviando la pregunta más importante: ¿alguna vez volverían a sentir? ¿la vida dejaría alguna vez de ser tan absurda?

Por la noche después de que el castaño pudiera terminar de ordenar lo mayor posible su hogar, eliminando pequeñas imperfecciones para la visita del otro día, no pudo evitar sumirse en una intensa depresión. La intentó contrarrestar leyendo hasta tarde, algo que si bien funcionó, lo dejó con un cansancio notorio apenas amaneció. Le había costado poco dormirse pues había sido muy entrada la madrugada, pero la humedad del clima no lo ayudó a poderse despabilar; se encontraba algo pálido por la falta de nutrientes y líquidos, algo ojeroso por no haber descansado, y un poco ansioso porque el día acabara rápido.

Mientras Yoshino caminaba hacia sus clases matutinas se preguntó si el rubio estaría pasando por mejor situación, aunque se abstuvo de enviarle cualquier mensaje. Ya habían quedado para más tarde.

Cursar con tanto cansancio había sido prácticamente una tortura. El castaño casi podía afirmar que se durmió durante algunas clases, porque apenas salió del instituto perdió la recolección de ciertas horas del día. Sopesó la posibilidad de dormir una pequeña siesta en lo que esperaba a su amigo, pero cuando terminó de descender por la escalinata del edificio estudiantil se encontró al rubio esperándolo apoyado, casual, junto a la entrada.

– Yo –saluda el más alto–.

–… Hola.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un efímero segundo.

– ¿Vamos yendo?

– Estuve pensando, ¿por qué no pasamos por los videojuegos antes de ir a tu casa? Para matar el tiempo –invitó chico con la mayor soltura que tenía, sin siquiera notar cómo los ojos verdes se ocultaban tras los párpados con pesadez–

La respuesta vino por inercia:

– Claro, ¿a cuál quieres ir?

– Hay uno en pleno centro que tiene una nueva consola de carreras uno a uno, podemos competir ahí para estrenar los equipos… –la cabeza de su mejor amigo asintió dándole lugar para que lo guíen hacia el destino–. ¿Qué cenaremos? ¿Quieres pasar luego por el mercado a comprar algo? Podríamos simplemente pedir comida hecha…

– Cocinaré algo más sano, si te dejo así sólo comerías colesterol y grasas…

– ¡Jajaja! Estás hablando como un viejo

El ojiverde contó los minutos en silencio esperando porque emergiera el tema de siempre. Solamente le tomó unos quince minutos a Mahiro decir lo que ya se había convertido en una especie de plegaria diaria: que quería justicia, que nadie estaba haciendo nada, que odiaba a los ineptos policías incapaces de atrapar a un asesino….. Tuvo que cerrar los labios y mirar hacia las vidrieras repitiéndose que esas quejas no servían de nada, que nada de eso los aliviaría. Pasaron un par de minutos de protesta para que por fin pudieran conciliar una conversación más segura, y entonces, ya estaban en donde el rubio quería: en la entrada del bullicioso negocio.

Las cejas castañas se fruncieron ligeramente sintiendo el estrés treparse desde la base de la columna hacia su nuca, pero de todas maneras entró a _divertirse_. Tanto él como su compañero obligaron a sus cuerpos a relajarse e intentar disfrutar. La actitud duró poco. En realidad era difícil reírse o sentirse felices en un momento así, y con un par de carreras fracasadas el más alto tomó sus cosas y jaló al otro hacia afuera, enojado de nuevo.

¿Por qué tenían la posibilidad de reír, jugar, pasar el tiempo, disfrutar de sonidos y voces, cuando Aika no estaba más entre ellos? ¿No era hipócrita, insensible? ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Debería estar vengándola. Debería estar buscando al desgraciado que acabó con su futuro y hacerlo pagar. Aika podría haber sido una niña difícil, de mal carácter, plana, pero nunca le había hecho el mal a nadie para merecer morir de aquella forma. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Yoshino sentado en una banca del parque casi deshabitado donde se encontraban. Su rostro parecía inerte, aburrido–

– …

Hubo un silencio extenso entre ambos que acabó con las orbes esmeralda mirando a su mejor amigo. Después se recostó cómodamente sobre el respaldar y esperó. Los mal humores del muchacho no duraban demasiado, renegar era inútil y tenía sueño.

Varios minutos pasaron en la misma posición. Muchos autos pasaron por las calles a su alrededor. Varias personas cruzaron por la vereda.

– ¡Maldición! –profirió el mayor poniéndose de pie– Vámonos, Yoshino.

Fueron directo a la casa del susodicho. Ninguno necesitó decir nada para que la situación quedara muy en clara. El recorrido desde la estación de tren, el viaje en él rodeados de otras personas, y después las cuadras que los separaban de la parada hacia la casa del castaño lo hicieron en completo silencio. Fueron los minutos pasando junto a los paisajes lo que acabó por diluir la tempestad.

– Gracias.

La voz sonando repentinamente de Mahiro extraño a ambos por igual, pero mantuvieron la compostura mirando al frente, con estoicidad y orgullo.

– ¿Por qué?

De repente la piel pálida del más alto se puso sensible, sentía calor y frío a la vez. El corazón casi le da un vuelco cuando intentó poner en palabras lo que quería decir.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque somos amigos. Estás aquí.

Yoshino pensó en que era gracioso y hasta tierno verlo luchar con la pena.

– Es cierto. De nada.

Eran amigos, inseparables, aunque opuestos. Quizás eso sólo era suficiente, era lo que les había quedado después de que sus corazones se hubieran hecho de piedra.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NA**_:

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Escape**_

**Capítulo Dos**

_**Summary**__**:**_ La muerte de una persona siempre es algo difícil de confrontar y superar. Especialmente cuando se sufre en silencio. Un sufrimiento solitario y compartido a la vez en una noche fría.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de **Zetsuen no Tempest** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_MahiroxYoshino.

_**Advertencia:**_ Lemon, es un NC-17.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_- -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

* * *

><p>"<em>Dos personas nacen para cruzar<em>

_sus caminos, sus vidas, sus corazones._

_Si uno llegase a alejarse_

_¿se perderían por siempre?_

_Supongo que creo que hay una razón por la que hacemos esto._

_Pero me pregunto si existe algo más aparte de ti."_

_ Cowboy Junkies - Something More Besides You_

* * *

><p>En realidad era un escape. Los dos lo sabían. Estaban intentando huir de ese dolor que les podría carcomer el alma si lo dejaban continuar. Los días debían seguir pasando y ellos debían sobrevivir al menos uno más. Por eso acordaron ese encuentro. Era más fácil estar en compañía del otro que intentar lidiar con otras personas haciendo preguntas innecesarias y dolorosas. Algunos que sentían pena de hablar directamente con los Fuwa y todo el cuestionario caía sobre la cabeza de Yoshino, como si él fuera un intermediario, como si no tuviera su propio dolor a cuestas. Era obvio, nadie había sabido, nadie nunca sabría.<p>

Aunque Mahiro estaba lidiando con la situación más fácilmente de lo que el castaño hubiera creído. Lo veía comer de a ratos, sin interrupciones ni prisas como si nada hubiera sucedido en los últimos días. Su estómago seguía aceptando la comida, sus ojos no estaban rojos, su piel ni siquiera estaba pálida. Y por un momento Yoshino deseó ser él, para poder siquiera pasar bocado.

– Come. Se te va a enfriar –evidenció el rubio sin detener su tarea–.

Pero su compañero no podía. Intentaba llevarse algo a los labios y antes de levantarlo ya sentía el nudo en el estómago, la debilidad de sus brazos, el mareo sobre su cuerpo. Sabía lo que era, pero no lo admitiría. No podía ponerse melancólico ni angustiarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tenía que intentar comer al menos un poco, fortalecerse al menos un poco, con la esperanza de que un día ese malestar disminuyera y pudiera seguir con su vida sin tanta agonía. Pero sólo era eso… un puñado de esperanzas. Comió finalmente un par de bocados muy a fuerzas, sólo para simular que nada andaba mal y luego se levantó a lavar los trastes.

La habitación estaba en tanto silencio que aturdía. Solamente el agua corriendo rompía con la monotonía del pitido, y cuando ésta se cerró las luces pronto se apagaron. Los futones ya estaban acomodados en el piso de la habitación, uno al lado del otro.

No se quedaban a dormir juntos muchas veces. De hecho casi nunca. Pero el castaño sabía que el otro necesitaba escapar de su casa y él mismo ya no soportaba la soledad.

Yoshino entró al cuarto encontrándose con que el otro ya se había desnudado casi completamente. Cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa, el rubio ya tenía puesto sólo la ropa interior. Ni siquiera se prestaron atención al inicio mientras se ocupaban de doblar las prendas que deberían rehusar en la mañana. La luz era tenue por la lámpara de noche, y afuera había un intenso viento golpeando las ventanas.

– Yoshino –llamó cuando vio al susodicho sentado sobre las cobijas abotonándose la parte de arriba del pijama–.

– ¿Mhm?

– Estás pálido –le indicó estirándose a tocarle la frente–.

– Solamente es cansancio –le aseguró el ojiverde con una sonrisa queda y afectada; ciertamente le había costado dormir los últimos días–.

– ¡Estás helado! –se quejó con su ceño marcado–, muévete.

– ¿Q-Qué?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular vio cómo su compañero de casi toda la vida movía las cobijas y se metía en el mismo futón que él, apenas usando la ropa interior.

– ¡¿Crees que a mí me gusta?! ¡Si te mueres de hipotermia sería un problema, acuéstate y tápate! Tsk.

Un par de ojos verdes observaron con recelo al rubio durante un par de segundos, para con un rostro lleno de inquietud, terminar recostándose y arropándose bajo las mantas. Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada luego de apagar la luz. Un poco de iluminación se colaba por la ventana, de una luna menguante en medio del cielo casi negro.

Yoshino recordó la foto en su celular, los violáceos ojos de Aika en aquél soleado día de verano, sus palabras, el modo en que su cabello ondeaba con el viento; se preguntó por qué debía recordarla, por qué no podía simplemente dejar de ser quien era, qué hacer de ahora en más –pregunta que se repetía prácticamente a diario sin obtener una respuesta. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, quizás media hora, sintió el movimiento del cuerpo a su lado volteándose para darle la cara.

– Oi –susurró pretendiendo no romper el ambiente–, mañana…

La oración se perdió apenas al comenzar con los dos adolescentes mirándose a los ojos, uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro expectante.

– Nada –concluyó–.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?...

– ¿Qué tal estás? –interrumpió el muchacho de temperamento delicado sacando una mano de entre las sábanas y posándola en la frente del otro–

– Estoy bien, esto no es necesario.

– Todavía estás frío –contradijo–. Acércate.

– ¡¿Ah?!

La orden había salido de su boca antes de escuchar la queja del otro. Mahiro jaló el cuerpo delgado y lo encadenó silenciosamente con brazos y piernas impidiéndole escapar. Sabía muy bien que aquello sonaba raro, y también sabía que su amigo no estaba sintiéndose bien. Casi no había comido, no podía dormir, su cuerpo estaba helado. La muerte era algo que no quería volver a enfrentar, al menos temporalmente. Todavía estaba algo sentido al respecto.

– ¡Mahiro…!

Sin que nadie respondiera a su pedido no tuvo más opción que dejarse hacer. El aroma del rubio le invadía los sentidos, lo adormecía junto al calor que emanaba de su piel. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del frío que tenía, de lo mucho que necesitaba aquel contacto, de lo mucho que necesitaba un poco de una realidad que no fuera deprimente.

Fuwa se quedó mirando a la nada de la pared, con las manos en la espalda baja de aquél que consideraba como un amigo, a quien le confiaba su vida, sus emociones, su pasado, su destino. Pensó en lo claro que se volvía todo cuando lo tenía cerca, en lo fácil que era expresarse, en lo simple que parecía vivir y socializar; recordó los momentos de compañía y felicidad con una añoranza impropia en su personalidad, y comprendió que más allá de cuánto lo molestara el asesinato de Aika, la vida no sería igual sin Yoshino allí.

_Jamás habría llegado tan lejos sin él_, supieron ambos para sus adentros, en la seguridad de sus pensamientos más privados.

– Oi, Yoshino.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta a su pregunta. De vuelta el llamado era seguido de un silencio ensordecedor. Pero esta vez el cuerpo del más alto se separó ligeramente, y sus labios buscaron a los desprevenidos del castaño, que no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, aturdirse, y tensarse sin posibilidad de escapar.

Si hubiera que ser honestos Mahiro siempre había tenido esta sensación de "_y sí…"_ que descarrilaba en un tren de pensamientos donde sólo existían la palabras _Yoshino_ y _pareja_. No se consideraba a sí mismo gay, no podía definirse como tal, seguía haciéndose creer férreamente que le gustaban las mujeres –razón por la cual salía con ellas y no duraba con ninguna–, pero en lo profundo sabía que quien más ocupaba su mente, era él, su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, aquel sin el que su vida sería un completo infierno.

Aika era un nombre más. Aika era la identidad de alguien que lo perturbaba. Aika era quien parecía saber de sus emociones y al mismo tiempo ignorarlas, jugando con ellas a gusto. Aika era, después de Yoshino, la única persona con la cual sentía que su vida tenía lógica. Pero los momentos felices se limitaban a Yoshino, siempre, cada vez. Aika era el reto de una mujer a no ser conquistada.

– Ma-Mahiro… –susurró entrecortado mientras un intenso rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas–.

Todavía privado de respuestas pudo sentir cómo el otro cuerpo se acomodaba dándole espacio para voltearse boca arriba. Yoshino no supo en qué momento tenía a su mejor amigo entre las piernas, con una mano masajeando su zona íntima hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Intentó detenerlo en vano porque la humedad y las caricias lo ponían incómodo, inquieto. La extraña sensación se esparcía desde su pubis hacia arriba y luego hacia las extremidades entumeciéndolo, haciéndole estremecerse.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Intentaba recapitular y recordar en qué momento se habían puesto tan íntimos, pero con cada intento las caricias le distraían más, la mente se le dispersaba más, y ya no podía seguir pretendiendo mantenerse neutral. La mente racional se le escapaba de las manos como líquido cuando un simple roce llegaba a sus sentidos. No podía pensar si era por su inexperiencia, si era porque Mahiro la tenía en demasía, o si era la debilidad de su cuerpo lo que le impedía hacer funcionar la mente. Solamente se dejaba hacer. No existían las preocupaciones, siempre supo de la locura y braveza del rubio, siempre supo que algo fuera de lo normal podía suceder, y no temía; cuando él estaba cerca no había nada qué temer.

– Uhg… –se quejó seguido de un jadeo sonoro–, para… Mahiro…

El castaño sintió un aliento cálido e intenso en su clavícula y a continuación la humedad de una lengua recorriéndole el cuello. El cuerpo se le tensó, su espalda se arqueó, y por fin las caricias cesaron dejándolo agitado e incómodamente _duro_. No podía explicar qué había sido aquello pero para cuando se dio cuenta, su ropa interior ya no estaba con él, y una mano fácilmente reconocible subía por el lado interno de sus muslos.

– ¡M-Mahiro! –protestó ya más alerta mientras ponía distancia entre ambos torsos descubiertos–

Lo único que pudo ver fue la absoluta certeza en las dagas rojizas clavadas en él, con la pasión escrita en lo profundo de sus pupilas. Mahiro nunca admitiría la contradicción, el hambre de más y la imperiosa necesidad de repetirse que esto era un escape, la falta de una mujer. Pero su cuerpo no mentía, el deseo no mentía, los latidos de su pecho tampoco, y el gusto de sus labios menos.

El ojiverde supo que de allí no se podría ir, que nada había por hacer, y en lo profundo de su corazón tampoco tenía ánimos de negarse. Lo único que le suponía un impedimento era el ser su mejor amigo, el que aquello fuera extraño y demasiado nuevo, que jamás nadie lo había tocado así y no era normal, pero sabía que acabaría resignándose tarde o temprano, hoy o mañana. Porque Mahiro tenía ese efecto en él que lo guiaba al fin del mundo sin miedos, que le volvía la vida un desastre, le hacía vivir más de lo que quería y al final sólo dejaba marcas en su alma y (ahora) en su piel.

El gemido quedó apagado en el beso, enredado entre la lengua del rubio que usurpaba la cavidad bucal del otro, mientras los dedos mojados del primero se abrían paso en la intimidad del segundo. El excedente de saliva se escurrió por la comisura de sus bocas hacia la cama mientras ellas se frotaban con insistencia. Fueron los tres dedos en su interior y la pasión de sus labios lo que finalmente acabaron con la reticencia de Yoshino.

No había nada de malo en lo que hacían, los dos estaban silenciosamente de acuerdo. Estaban solos y se tenían mutuamente, nada más existía, entonces ¿por qué importaba, precisamente, si iban un poco más lejos? Quizás eso incluso ayudara a sanar la herida que se había marcado en sus corazones. Quizás eso hiciera que se sintieran menos desgarrados y abandonados…

El castaño se quejó cuando le alzaron las piernas. El gemido del rubio sonó gutural en la habitación mientras su miembro entraba lentamente en su compañero, abriendo las estrechas paredes, quitando cualquier vestigio de virginidad, haciéndolo suyo y dejando que sus cuerpos se amolden el uno al otro. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse necesitadas casi al instante, aunque más eran sus lenguas las que se trenzaban deseosas de más mientras las caderas de uno terminaban de juntarse a la parte trasera del otro.

- Ya no tienes frío, ¿cierto? –casi se burló el de orbes rojizas al oído de su amante mientras ejecutaba las primeras embestidas-.

- ¡Ah…!

Las sábanas hace mucho olvidadas se corrieron hacia los lados con cada simple movimiento, sus extremos superiores eran apretados entre las manos del ojiverde mientras se retorcía intentando apaciguar el calor, el ardor, la ansiedad. No podía cerrar las piernas ni apartarse de su torturador, de su amante, de su compañero, que se movía ágilmente contra él con cada suspiro ahogado; no podía principalmente porque se sentía bien, porque aquello no dolía, y porque aunque todavía lo sentía prohibido, su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Para luego de un rato sus cuerpos sudorosos y agotados se friccionaban con exquisita suavidad. La virilidad del menor se estimulaba entre ambos, sensible por el falo que sabía rozarle el interior de su cuerpo repetidamente, con firmeza. Las manos de Mahiro sabían acariciar, qué tocar, dónde, cómo, en qué momento; y la mente de su amante se esfumaba al igual que su consciencia cada vez que se sentía completo, lleno. Su inexperiencia lo apabullaba, lo dejaba en un rol sumiso de puros gemidos y suspiros, incapaz de devolver caricias o besos, incapaz de acompañar el vaivén con el que ambos se conectaban sobre el colchón.

– Yoshino… -gimió con la respiración entrecortada, acelerada, mientras las manos le sostenían sobre el más delgado; las caderas se le movían instintivamente, cada vez más rápido–, ¡a-ahn…!

La voz del susodicho llenaba el cuarto, traspasando los límites de las paredes, inconsciente del volumen. Clamaba de placer, estrujando entre sus dedos las sábanas –porque ya había incluso marcado la espalda del rubio durante algunas de las embestidas más profundas–, con el cuerpo debilitado y al borde del éxtasis. Le llevó pocos segundos más sentir la carne en su interior hinchándose, vaciándose completamente, quemándole las entrañas y produciéndole subsecuentemente el primer e inolvidable orgasmo de su vida.

- ¡Aah!

El aire en los pulmones de Yoshino escapó con la última exclamación, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y alzando un poco más las piernas, víctima de la explosión que sufrían sus sentidos. Su compañero, más silencioso, se deleitó con la visión intentando recuperar algo del oxígeno que su cuerpo había perdido durante su propia eyaculación, permitiéndose un momento más conectado al castaño.

Con la vista nublada, las mejillas rojas, el cabello algo humedecido de sudor, el pecho moviéndose al compás de su respiración todavía dificultosa, los ojos verdes vieron a su perpetrador. Mahiro se sonrió de lado y se inclinó juntando sus frentes. Ninguno dijo lo innecesario, ni se movió bruscamente para apartarse. Tras un par de minutos en la misma posición tuvieron que separarse y abrigarse con las mantas, de vuelta a como empezaron con el castaño de lado y su compañero atrás, abrazándole por la cintura. El tiempo volvió a ralentizarse, el silencio volvió en forma de pitido una vez más, pero el frío había desparecido hacía ya demasiado tiempo para recordarlo.

Un pensamiento fugaz relajó al rubio mientras conciliaba el sueño. Quien había muerto era Aika, no Yoshino. A éste último lo tenía entre sus brazos, caliente, seguro, y jamás permitiría que nada le sucediera. Aunque quizás esa última afirmación intentara olvidarla y denegarla en la mañana. Con el sueño pesándole en los párpados se dio cuenta, profundo en su intimidad, que ese chico no sólo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, sino la última persona a la que permitiría que hiriesen. El buen sexo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

– Es increíble que te sientas más hombre por haberte acostado con otro hombre –fue la frase que soltó al aire un ojiverde completamente despabilado, quitándole el sueño de un solo golpe al de ojos rojizos–.

– ¿Qué demonios significa eso? –farfulló a su vez, confundido e indignado–

– Supongo que las mujeres ya no te son suficientes –concluyó a modo de respuesta cerrando los ojos, disponiéndose a dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo del otro–.

– Yoshino –llamó demandando una explicación, pero fue ignorado totalmente–. Oi, Yoshino.

– Buenas noches.

– ¡Yoshino! Tsk.

Aunque el mayor no pudiera verle la sonrisa triunfal escrita en los labios del castaño, los dos guardaron silencio por fin permitiéndose descansar. El vidrio se estremeció por la ráfaga de viento. La luna ya se ocultaba entre unos nubarrones sospechosamente oscuros.

La carrera contra el destino acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NA**_: Esto inicialmente iba a ser un oneshot y de alguna forma acabó en twoshot…

Whatever. Primer (y único, dado cómo me costó) fanfic de Zetsuen no Tempest, dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, Lime, que se lo prometí y tardé siglos en terminarlo…. Perdón.

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


End file.
